You lost me
by NikkiB221
Summary: Pamela's reaction to John Ross' philandering ways and how she takes things into her own hands. ONE SHOT.


_"Just don't tell my wife..."_

It was difficult to focus through blurred eyes but Pamela refused to let those droplets fall. If she had felt them cascade down her pale cheeks then God only knew the rest of her would fall apart soon after and who would pick her up this time? Not John Ross, that was for sure. He wouldn't see her break again, especially not when this heartache was due to his own selfish needs. How could she have been so foolish and ignorant to believe that a man like John Ross would ever care about anyone other than himself? And she, she had thrown caution to the wind once more and fell head over heels in love with a Ewing. The enemy. She should have learnt from her mistakes and now, because she hadn't, she was getting burnt by those taunting flames.

The squeals of delight and moans of sheer pleasure greeted her ears, reminding her of the tragic reality she found herself in. Playful John Ross, Pamela acknowledged as her cerulean blue eyes fell onto the television screen once again and she had felt a swift punch to the heart. She had loved when he had been that playful and she stupidly believed he had kept that side away for her and her only. How wrong could one person truly be? John Ross was J.R's son, the devil's son, as her mother would so kindly have put it and Pamela had dismissed those accusations, claiming that John Ross was different. But the only difference she saw then was that J.R was dead and John Ross was still alive...for now.

_"When you cast the hurt and pain away, that is when the anger sets in and baby girl, that's what's gonna pull you through."_

Pressing the pause button, Pamela didn't dare switch off the television. She wanted him to see the mess he'd gotten himself into when he walked through those elevator doors. She would take her mother's advice this time and let the pain dissolve while the anger finally took a front row seat, taking full control of her emotions.

The pair of eyes that had earlier been filled with tears that had threatened to spill had now glazed over and if they had been examined closely, anyone would be able to recognise that they held nothing but heated anger.

John Ross had been confident that he had gotten away with his philandering ways but clearly he had put his trust in the wrong person. The package addressed to her had arrived earlier that day and it was only when the sun lowered behind the Dallas skyscrapers did Pamela finally find the time to open it. A note and disk had been enclosed inside and upon reading the note, Pamela felt that familiar feeling of bile rise to her throat. Her gut had told her not to watch the DVD but her mind had provoked her to.

_"Congratulations on your wedding."_

It had been a simple note and most would think it was sincere but if there was one thing Pamela Barnes knew, it was that sincerity was not something given out so easily around Dallas. As usual, her gut feeling had been right and within the first few seconds of watching the video, her eyes stung so much she thought she was becoming blind while she felt her heart being torn from her chest.

Who had sent it? Pamela couldn't be too sure but she had a pretty good idea. That piece of garbage that her husband had been all over had flashed a few knowing smiles in Pam's direction while John Ross remained blissfully unaware of the camera hidden away.

Damn them. Damn them both to hell.

Holding the glass of expensive wine firmly in the palm of her hand, Pamela lounged back on the sofa which overlooked Dallas and by now, the darkness had thrown a cloak over the city while the lights below illuminated the place. It had been one of her favourite views and the main reason as to why she had bought the penthouse in the first place. Unfortunately tonight her attention wasn't on the view but the pale blue eyes remained glued to the elevator doors that she was expecting her husband to walk through at any given moment.

Pamela had demanded that the receptionist call her when John Ross had entered the building and she had received that call only moments beforehand. Now all she had to do was wait patiently while her husband remained contently unaware of what awaited him when those doors pulled open.

A sigh left her lips as she felt a hand rest against her bare shoulder, **"Let the games begin."**

A male voice whispered as he beckoned Pamela off the sofa and silently commanded that her body turned towards his as a firm finger rested under her chin and tilted her head back, preparing her for a kiss. A kiss that would turn everything upside down. As the unfamiliar pair of lips claimed her own, Pamela pushed all of her worries aside and returned the kiss with every ounce of feigned passion she could imagine. These lips had been so different from the pair she had grown accustomed to, John Ross' had been much softer than these but Pamela wasn't going to spend her time comparing the two. This was good old fashioned revenge and she would make sure John Ross got a few spoonfuls of his own medicine...

**"Pamela? What the hell is going on here?!"**

Now that was a voice she knew better than anyone. John Ross' distinctive southern drawl usually caused shivers to scrawl up her spine but now, it only brought an overwhelming grief. The shock and anger was evident in her husband's voice and if she had dared to look, she was sure it would be written all over her beautiful face too. The corner's of her pale pink lips curled despite her inner battle to prevent the smirk from gracing her mouth. This truly was only the beginning. When someone strikes down a Barnes, they only fight back twice as powerful and by the end, Pamela would have John Ross Ewing on his god-damned knees.


End file.
